


Walking in the Rain

by BornToLose



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: After John and Joe's cinema date, it starts raining and they hope for that special moment that officially makes them a couple.
Relationships: John Deacon/Joe Mazzello
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20
Collections: Deazzello Week 2020





	Walking in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanishing_time](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanishing_time/gifts).



> Hey guys and welcome to Deazzello week! Here's my contribution to day one (which vanishing_time wanted me to write) and I'm really excited to read your works this week xx

Even though John and Joe had been dating for over two months, they weren't officially together. Still, both of them secretly felt like they were a couple, as they did typical couple things when going out: restaurants, cafés, movie nights et cetera. There was just something special about their not-quite-yet relationship. That spark neither of them had had with any of their previous partners. In a fairly short time, they'd built this trust that made them feel like they could tell the other everything. It hadn't taken long either until strangers would give them this smile lovey-dovey couples get from elder people in public. Those smiles that say 'You two are cute, please get married'. In these situations, though, the two would only blush and smile back, neither caring to correct them nor bringing it up later. Deep down inside they loved those moments because it kind of validated their own thoughts that they'd be a good couple.

If they felt the same way about each other, what was the problem then? Well, they were both too shy to admit it. Despite their already so strong bond, there was the constant fear that they might cross a line and move too fast, so they preferred to keep quiet and wait for the right moment to come.

That moment seemed to be their Saturday afternoon cinema date. Joe didn't know why, but he had a feeling in his guts that today he'd finally get to tell John about how he really felt and maybe even ask him to officially be his boyfriend. He'd been worrying a lot about it lately because he hated being in this unclear position, not knowing if they're dating, boyfriends or just really good friends. He needed to know _what_ they were and he wasn't able to figure it out himself in this case.

The film was pretty good and by some miracle, they actually paid attention to the it - unlike their movie nights every second Friday when they'd talk and eat popcorn most of the time. At some point, Joe even found John resting his head on his shoulder and he thought he looked beautiful from this angle in the darkness with just the faint light from the screen shining on him. He'd used to hate the couple seats because they were so cramped and could become uncomfortable over time, but now he was thankful for accidentally booking one. This way he was closer to John and it wasn't too weird when he decided to put an arm around him. And yes, it was the cliché arm stretch, but the older man didn't seem to mind. Instead, he snuggled closer to him and Joe read that as a sign that today was definitely going to be the day.

As they were on their way home, talking about the movie, it started to rain. "Shit," Joe muttered, tugging his jacket over his head in an attempt to keep himself as dry as possible.

"I have an umbrella, y'know?" John tried not to giggle at the ginger's antics as he pulled a folding umbrella out of his pocket and opened it, holding it above their heads. "It's a bit small, but…"

"Thank you, John." He smiled and got closer to him, letting go of his jacket.

Well, he would have liked if it hadn't rained, but thanks to the one umbrella they had to share, they were really close - something he'd been enjoying all afternoon. First the couple seat and now the too small umbrella that forced them to be very close to one another in order to stay dry.

After a couple of minutes, he caught himself staring at John with an almost foolish grin on his face. _My God, have I been grinning like this all the time?_ Just when he was about to turn away, John finally looked at him for longer than a second and he was captivated. He couldn't take his eyes off of him anymore, even if he wanted to - which wasn't the case now. He wanted to look at him forever. Without really paying attention to it, they both leaned in a bit, Joe reaching out for John's cheek and then-

The hooting of a car horn.

It was only now that they noticed they were standing in the middle of a street. Quickly, the two of them jumped and ran to the sidewalk. Although they understood that the driver didn't want to wait for minutes until they were done being all in love, they were still pissed off for ruining this moment.

To their disappointment, they didn't get back to where they'd left off once they were out of the way because neither of them dared to initiate another kiss after this one had failed, even though it was obvious that both of them wanted this. So they just walked in silence for a while. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, though. It was more like they were enjoying each other's company, yet still thinking about what to say or do. Of course, they wanted their first kiss to be special and it never seemed like the right moment now that they'd been so close to finally taking the next step.

"Um… Joe? I was thinking… my house is closer than your flat," John stammered nervously, which Joe found incredibly cute. "So maybe you'd like to go home with me until the rain is over?"

Joe smiled down at his feet, sticking his hands into his pockets. "I'd like that." Just the thought of cuddling up to John on his couch on a rainy day like this made his stomach flip. It seemed like the perfect stay-in date and he knew he was going to love it, no matter which way exactly it would end; if they'd leave the house as a couple or still as something in between.

When they arrived at his apartment building, they took off their shoes and coats before heading straight to the living room. "You want some tea?" John asked, standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Yes, thank you," Joe said, beaming at him.

It wasn't normal anymore how much in love with him he'd been today. If he'd been a woman on her period, he could have been able to blame it on the hormones, but sadly, he didn't have that excuse. John's adorable self and the domestic atmosphere in these four walls didn't do much about that. Then again, Joe had given up trying to hide his massive crush. Let him know that he'd do anything for just one kiss at this point.

Joe was making himself comfortable on the sofa when John came back with two cups of tea, setting them on the coffee table as he sat down next to him. "So… what's your next project?" he asked, leaning back and looking at the ginger.

He turned around and smiled brightly. "Oh, I just had an audition on Tuesday and I think it was pretty good this time! They said they'd call me sometime this week," he explained. It was cute that John asked him about his possible new movie. He truly appreciated how he always supported him and texted him encouraging words before auditions.

As Joe continued talking about the role he wanted to get and the details of his last audition, John was beaming. Literally beaming, not just smiling, _beaming_. God, if he only knew how cute it was to watch him talk about his passion, gesturing with his hands and that smile that never disappeared on his face when he was talking to John. He thought of himself as a good listener and he usually was, but right now he couldn't help but let his thoughts wander.

He hadn't even noticed until Joe trailed off that he'd scooted closer to him; so close that their shoulders were almost touching. There was this look in his eyes that told John this was the right moment. And he took that opportunity, lifting his right hand to cup the younger man's cheek, glancing up into his eyes before tilting his head and closing his eyes. Joe smiled smally as he copied his actions, resting a hand on John's waist. This time there were no interruptions, it was just them and it was perfect.

When they seperated, there was a clearly happy smile on both of their faces, but John's didn't last long, as he started apologizing barely five seconds later. "Oh, I'm sorry! I'm probably moving too fast, oh my God-"

Joe looked at him as if he was insane. "Moving too fast? We've been dating for over two months now, it's about time you fucking did!" he playfully scolded him, yet a grin growing on his face. He found it sweet that John even considered the possibility that he might think he's moving too fast, even though the subtle hints he dropped every now and then made him wonder how he was still thinking Joe may not want him.

"Um… would you maybe like to, uh, be my boyfriend? Like officially?" John asked quietly, fidgeting with the leather band of his watch.

"Of course I do, John," he replied, smiling warmly when he finally looked back up at him.


End file.
